everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hua Zhongguo
Hua Zhongguo (花中国, lit. Flower China) is the daughter of Hua Mulan. Because of her difficult to pronounce name, during her time at Ever After High, Zhongguo has adopted the English name, Zoey. Zoey is a roybel, or neutral. She is quite satisfied with her story and is fine with the way it is and her Storybook Ending. Although, she isn't completely opposed to rewriting bits and pieces of her script, at least so it's a little more enjoyable. However, she is afraid of what her mother will think when she finds out that the next Mulan isn't following her story the same way everyone before her did. Character Appearance Zoey has jet black hair. Her bangs are loose and hanging free to frame the right side of her face while the hair on her left side is pulled back and held there with red hair clips. Her hair is pulled into a side bun, with a braid wrapped around it and the rest of her hair flowing free down. Zoey has fair skin dotted from freckles due to sun exposure. She has dark brown eyes. Zoey is rather average in terms of height, but has more muscle compared to some of the princesses of Ever After High. Personality Zoey is very cool-headed, balanced, and calm. She is a strong and independent young woman. She is always sure to keep of just right balance of everything in her life. But, a hexciting challenge can always hype her up and make her impulsive. Zoey is very competitive and will stop in nothing in her way to victory. She is very determined and even if her chances are grim, Zoey will continue on. She is very athletic and intelligent, knowing how to power through a busy day while keeping herself from getting too overwhelmed. However, despite being more of a hero than a princess, Zoey still likes to be girly. She likes to gossip, dress up, put on make-up, and get attention from boys. Fairy Tale- The Ballad Of Mulan The Ballad of Mulan tells the story of Hua Mulan, a legendary figure believed to be modeled after Lady Fu Hao. The story tells about how Hua Mulan disguises herself as a man to take her elderly father's place in war. For twelve years, Hua Mulan fought in a war and earned many prestigous awards and honors. However, she accepted none of them and only asked for a swift horse to take her home. When she returned home, she revealed herself to be a women, much to the shock of her comrades who never realized it. How Does Zoey Come Into It? To survive in war, one must be as swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon and the strength of a raging fire. Zoey has been training for her destiny ever since she could walk and make a fist. However, she has been unsatisfied with that upbringing and wishes she could have lived as a princess, pampered by servants and never forced to run or sweat. Nonetheless, Zoey has a sense of honor she feels that she must follow through on, otherwise all her efforts and all the time her mom put into training her would have gone to waste. Relationships Family wip Friends wip Pet wip Romance wip Outfits Basic Outfit wip Legacy Day Outfits wip Quotes wip Galley wip Notes wip Category:Characters Category:Females